A Rude Interruption
by emilymai
Summary: Early-Relationship!Klaine. Kurt invites Blaine over for a 'study-weekend' and he may just have ulterior motives; but not if his dad has anything to say about it.


It takes Kurt a lot longer than usual to decide which of many outfits in his wardrobe he is going to wear that day; which is really saying something when it takes him at least half an hour to make the choice when he's in a good mood. He tells himself over and over again that it's just an extra long study date and that he's not even leaving his house, that Blaine is the one staying in _his _home for the weekend. But no matter how hard he tries to deny it sometimes, Kurt Hummel is a boy who dresses to impress; especially when the person he's trying to impress is his new sweetheart of a boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Of course he knows that Blaine isn't dating him just for his impeccable fashion sense, and he knows that Blaine probably wouldn't even care if he just wore a simple t-shirt and jeans every day; the point still stands that Kurt likes to make an effort. Like he once said to Mercedes: "Every moment in your life is an opportunity for fashion."

It had taken a lot of persuasion (_Dad, me and Blaine have only been dating two months, we're not even at __that __stage of our relationship yet...It would hardly be any different from the few times when Blaine stayed over for the weekend when we were just friends... If you let me have this, I'll work an hour extra in the shop every night this week for no more than what you usually pay me. Please?)_, but Kurt had finally got his Dad to agree to let Blaine stay over for the whole weekend so they could 'study' together for all the tests they both had coming up. It wasn't just an excuse for them to watch movies and make-out all weekend, but Kurt did wonder how much time they actually would spend with their books out in front of them when they hadn't seen each other for a whole week due to conflicting glee club rehearsals.

It had only been little over two weeks since Kurt transferred back to McKinley, but it was already proving to be a pain in the ass that he only got to see Blaine on the weekends and maybe even a couple of weeknights if they got lucky. He missed the quick pecks on the lips before Blaine rushed off to his next class and the way their feet would end up tangled together under the table when they sat opposite each other at lunch. He missed holding Blaine's hand as they strolled down the exquisitely decorated Dalton hallways where nobody minded that they were two boys at all. Part of Kurt thought that fate had something against him; giving him an amazing new boyfriend that he could be openly affectionate with on a daily basis, before suddenly deciding that is wasn't necessary to go to Dalton anymore now that McKinley was a safer place for him as a school. But overall, he couldn't deny that he was happy his Dad and Carole didn't have to pay extortionate tuition fees anymore and that he could rejoin his friends in the New Directions again, even if it did mean leaving Blaine and the Warblers behind.

Its noon before Kurt finally decides on a suitable outfit (his stylish, yet comfortable and cosy, grey Marc Jacobs jumper and his tightest pair of black skinny jeans; because c'mon, even he isn't oblivious to how good his ass looks in them). It's another three quarters of an hour before he's dressed with his hair coiffed to perfection, just in time to hear the doorbell ring downstairs. His feet barely touch the steps as he gracefully races down the stairs to the front door which he tugs open to reveal a smiling Blaine with a decent sized travel bag slung over his shoulder. He's dressed in a casually dapper fashion, as per usual, with a sunshine yellow checkered shirt (complete with a cute, pale red bowtie), dark blue skinny jeans that look just as tight as the one's Kurt is wearing, and a pair of comfortable, brown boat shoes (no socks, of course). His curls are neatly gelled down, but not so much that they are plastered to his head like a helmet.

"Hey, you." Blaine says cheerfully, his grin getting impossibly bigger the longer he stands there, looking at Kurt with his shining hazel eyes that are full to the brim with affection. Kurt wonders how he ever got so lucky to have such an adorable guy as his boyfriend.

"Hi." Kurt manages to breathe out, his own smile unable to remain the normal size for most humans. He manages to shake himself out of his Blaine-induced daze long enough to step to the side and open the door wider. "Uh- come in."

Blaine steps into the welcoming hallway as Kurt shuts the door behind him. Blaine's bag is dropped to his feet as he takes Kurt's wrist and pulls him closer so he can wrap his arms around the slightly taller boy's waist. Kurt rests his forehead against Blaine's as he drapes his arms over the shorter boy's shoulders, and even after two months of dating him, Kurt still can't control the squirm of butterflies in his stomach when he's in this proximity of Blaine.

"How are you today?" Blaine asks, still with a smile that could put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"I'm fantastic, how about you?" Kurt replies, nudging their noses together; his heart swelling like a balloon inside his chest like it always does when Blaine looks at him like _that._

"I'm awesome." Blaine half-whispers before he closes the few inches space between both of their lips. The kiss is gentle, yet inviting... Soft at first, but encouraging more; and Kurt's not one to disappoint, so he kisses back a little more forcefully, his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck holding on more firmly. Their own technique comes to them easily by now after two months of practise; their heads both tilting into their own positions that give them the best leverage on each other's mouths. The tension easily melts away from both of their postures as they relax into each other, both of them filled with the sense of warmth, joy and _home._

They are so wrapped up in their own little bubble of content that they don't hear the footsteps approaching from the direction of the living room. It's Burt's sharp clear of his throat that has their lips pulling away quickly from each other with a loud smacking sound. Heat spreads rapidly across both Kurt and Blaine's faces, staining their cheeks a dark pink as Burt observes them both with stern eyes that are undermined by an amused smirk that plays at his mouth.

"Well hello, Blaine. It's good to see ya." Burt remarks with an edge of teasing to his husky voice.

"You- uh... You too, sir." Blaine stammers, trying not to make direct eye contact with his boyfriend's very intimidating father who happens to be staring right at him, apparently enjoying watching Blaine squirm.

"I've told you before, kid, and I'll tell you again, call me Burt." the older man says firmly, clapping a heavy hand onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine gives him a jerky nod and stutters out a: "Yes, sir- I-I- mean, Burt." before Burt turns his attention to his son with narrowed eyes. "Aren't you two meant to be studying?"

"Yeah, we were just heading upstairs now." Kurt says, giving his father an annoyed look. "C'mon, Blaine." He picks up the travel bag off the floor before Blaine has the chance to, grabs his boyfriend's hand and practically drags him up the stairs after himself.

"Since you're only going to be studying, you can leave your bedroom door open!" Burt calls after them before they can reach Kurt's room, which is met with a disgruntled sigh from his son. Burt lets out a low chuckle as he strolls into the living room, turns on the TV, settles down on the couch and thinks to himself; 'I could get used to this whole boyfriend business.'


End file.
